


Misunderstandings

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Remus Lupin, Aromantic Sirius Black, Gay Remus Lupin, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Sixth Year, It's genetic, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Oblivious James Potter, Only they didn't really have a term for it in the 70s, Pansexual Sirius Black, Poor Peter, Queerplatonic Relationships, lily is just looking out for remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: In which Lily is confused, James is confusing, Remus just wants to chat, Sirius wants to shag someone, and Peter just knows, okay?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, pre James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Misunderstandings

"Your boyfriend's at it again."

Remus turned a page of his book. "He's not my boyfriend," he looked up. "Lily, lovely seeing you. How's your day?"

"How can you just be sitting there? Your boyfriend is across the room _flirting with other people_. Do you not care about him?" Lily crossed her arms, hair slightly frizzing in the heat of the common room. It was a winter day, so, of course, the common room felt like a sauna due to the amount of people not wanting to face the winter chill and the roaring of the large fire.

Remus sighed and closed his book. _'Looks like I won't be getting much more to read.'_

Lily continued her rant. "You're a great bloke, kind and smart. It's unfair to you that he's just openly flaunting his flirtations in your face! He's such a-"

"Evans, dearest, light of my life, what's wrong?" 

_'Ah, right on time,'_ Remus thinks. ' _Wherever there's an angry Lily Evans, there's always a besotted James Potter not too far behind, whether he's ticked her off or not.'_

"James, hullo. How's your day going so far?" _'Better than mine, I'd reckon,'_ he privately added.

"They're both being so bloody frustrating. Sirius is flirting with anything that gives him a second glance and Remus is just sitting here reading," huffed Lily as if Remus hadn't spoken. _'How rude. No one takes the time for small talk anymore. It's always "go stop Sirius" and "what do think you are doing, you are a_ perfect, _Mr. Lupin_ ".'

"Erm," James glanced between Remus and Lily. "He's not reading though?"

"Well he _was_. And look! Sirius is now snogging that bloke over there! Aren't you going to _do_ something to _stop_ it?" She threw Remus a pointed look.

James, however, missed the look and, as usual, took it as a direct order from Lily. _'Honestly,'_ Remus mused. _'She could ask a teacher to open a door and James would probably blow it off the hinges.'_

"Sirius! Hey, Sirius! Come over here and leave the poor guy alone, you dog." 

Sirius pulled back and gave the other boy a look that clearly said _"this isn't over"_ and strolled casually across the room. "Hullo James, Moonshine, Evans."

Remus smiled. "Hi Starlight. How's your day going?"

Sirius grinned lazily, flopping onto the couch next to him "Oh, I can hardly complain. Who knew Matty was such a bloody fantastic kisser?"

Remus smirked. "I did."

Sirius gasped. "Oh _do_ tell. When did you even-"

"Well, it was 5th year, right? There I was, on my way to the library when, out of nowhere, _wham_! He just-"

"Are you kidding me?" Lily glared at them. "Your boyfriend was _literally_ just-"

"He's not my boyfriend," the two said in unison.

"Evans, luv, they aren't together. What makes you say that?" _'Oh, bless James and the Potter Obliviousness in relation to relationships.'_ Fleamont Potter had been dating Euphemia for a good seven months before realizing they _were_ dating.

"Potter. They are _cuddling_ ," Lily waved her hand at the pair on the sofa, indeed cuddling.

"Wh-Th-But, they're _always_ like that, even in the dorm!" James stammered.

"Because they're _dating_!" She huffed. 

"Tell you what," Sirius purred into Remus's ear. "How about we leave those two to duke it out and go ask Matty over there for a trip to an abandoned classr-"

"Sirius Orion Black, don't you _dare_ leave; I'm not done with you yet!"

He leaned back. " _Rats_."

Peter looked up from where he was quietly doing homework. "Yeah?"

The Marauders all looked at each other before snickering, Lily standing there confused.

"Look, all I'm saying is, a relationship takes _commitment_ -"

Remus sat up. "Lily. I won't lie to you, Sirius and I _are_ in a relationship of sorts-"

" _WHAT_?" James gaped.

"- but it's not like that. He's a bloody brilliant shag and I do love him, but I'm not _in love_ with him. He's my best mate. It's not like that for me, it never has been."

"Or me," Sirius added.

"Well, I don't understand it and I won't pretend to," Lily said after a moment of silence. "Just, don't hurt each other, yeah?"

Remus smirked. "Of course not. Not unless he _begs_ -"

Peter yelped and covered his ears. "Nope, not listening."

Remus and Sirius snickered.

"Well, if that's all, then Remus and I should be going now. We've gotta meet Matty over there for some, uh, _studying_ ," Sirius said, pulling Remus to his feet.

Remus's tawny eyes darkened. "Yes, I dare say we _do_."

Sirius shuddered. "Right, we're off then." They walked off.

"Hold on. They're together?" James turned to Lily.

She rolled her eyes and went back to her friends in the corner.

"They're actually, properly _together_?" He turned to Peter. "Since _when_?"

"Since, like, midway through fouth year. Er, do you remember what Golpalott's Third Law was?"

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I have misrepresented any and all characters in this work in a way that is offensive. if I have, it was not my intention and I will do my best to correct it.


End file.
